


Atrament

by Susanisfantastic



Series: Lams short oneshots [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Emotional, Lams - Freeform, M/M, emo?, gdzieś wpół your obedient servant, nie wiem dlaczego to napisałam, teenage girls love to cry, w sumie to soft jest
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanisfantastic/pseuds/Susanisfantastic
Summary: Jedyna niezmienna rzecz w życiu Alexandra Hamiltona, to fakt, że pisał. I pisał ogromnie dużo. Gdy świat płonął, gdy on spalał świat i gdy w końcu przyszło mu się rozliczać z popiołem, który został po wszystkich pożarach





	Atrament

Kolejna strona mokra była od atramentu, więc nie chcąc rozmazać słów, od których zapisywania bolał go już nadgarstek odłożył ją na bok, z dala od siebie. Znał własną niezdarność i jej uwielbienie do dodawania mu pracy zbyt dobrze.

Ignorując ból w kręgosłupie i boleśnie suche oczy położył świeży papier na stole i sięgnął, by zanurzyć pióro w tuszu. Stalowa końcówka uderzyła jednak o biurko tak nieprzyjemnie, że aż się skrzywił. Słoiczka z atramentem nie było w jego świętym miejscu. Alexander zdezorientowany rozejrzał się po blacie, chcąc znaleźć uciekiniera. Dawno nie musiał tego robić.

Atramentu nie było pod papierami, słoiczek nie stoczył się z biurka i nie wylewał swojej zawartości na podłogę, bo Hamilton obszedł mebel bardzo skrupulatnie.

Dosłownie wyparował.

Alexander rozmasował skronie i westchnął głęboko, starając się nie dać zdenerwowaniu. Zmęczenie dawało mu się we znaki i tworzyło halucynacje? Czyżby na starość popadał w demencję? Zresztą, jaką starość, nie miał jeszcze pięćdziesięciu lat. Dzieciaki robiły sobie z niego żarty?

Dom ostatnimi czasy był cichy. Nie, nie mogli, spędzają wakacje u Angeliki, która obiecała, że pokaże im wszystkie atrakcje w Londynie. Miał nadzieję, że nie opiją się brudnego od zacofanego systemu władzy powietrza i wrócą w jednym kawałku.

Eliza mogłaby tak zrobić z troski, że przemęcza się. Ale siedziała u siebie, słyszałby, gdyby weszła. Ostatnio wolała się nie wtrącać.

Piętrzące zawroty głowy zmusiły go do oparcia się o ścianę. Spojrzał z powrotem na blat biurka i zamrugał, skonfundowany. Słoiczek z atramentem leżał na swoim miejscu. Na dopiero co czystej kartce rozkwitały błękitne plamy.

_Niedługo znów się spotkamy, najdroższy_

Znajome pismo zmroziło go. Westchnął i niemal pokręcił głową. Jakże naturalna była taka kolej rzeczy. Zdążył zapomnieć o takim szczególe jak znikający atrament, czy pióro, w czasach gdy jeszcze był prawą ręką Washingtona. Miał skłonność do przepracowywania się.

Zawsze czulej patrzył na literę ‘y’ w tym zapisie, bo wyglądała jakby ktoś kaligrafował ją tydzień, a piszącemu w rzeczywistości nie zabierało to nawet trzech sekund.

Jego palce pogładziły słowo ‘najdroższy’ niemal słysząc głos, który tak dawno umilkł. W życiu, bo w jego sercu nadal wybijał równy rytm.

\- Mam nadzieję – wyszeptał zgodnie. Gdzieś pod dawno nie obcinanym zarostem błąkał się delikatny uśmiech.

\- Alexander? – Głos Elizy dotarł do pokoju bezlitośnie. Ciemne oczy nadal wpatrywały się w wiadomość. – Aaron Burr przysłał kolejny list.

Jego uśmiech rozszerzył się, napinając mięśnie policzków, których dawno nie używał.

\- Rozumiem, już schodzę.

Adieu, najdroższy. Do rychłego zobaczenia.

**Author's Note:**

> miało być inaczej, ale naszło mnie i cóż. Love dla czytelników


End file.
